Updates
2016 May 04, 2016 - R164 : Essence Toggle, Quest UI Overhaul, Introducing Acts and Chapters to the world of Dracania, New Compendium tab, New fairground at Kingshill, bugfixes. April 05, 2016 - R163 : Glyph Removal, 6v6 Tier Tower System, Coloring of very high enchantment values, Shinier better chests through Dracania, improved character selection screen, bugfixes. March 10, 2016 - R162 : New costumes, The Ghastly Gnob is coming to Kingshill, New Cloak, Updated shop equipment, new premium (deluxe), Quick slot for spirit stones, Updated Drop Rates and Loot list, Changes to monsters (Bosses) in PW, bugfixes. February 11, 2016 - R161 : New Event: Perils of Time, New Mounts: Wings, Update on Unique Items from Premium trader Emilia and from Mystic Cubes, bug fixes. January 19, 2016 - R160 : Ranger and SM nerfed, Improved PW, New Jesters Jackpot, New premium benefit - portable locker, 6th & 7th Inventory Tab, bug fixes. 2015 December 10, 2015 - R159 : Chapter 2 Parallel Worlds, Reworked New/Full Moon Sets, Group Improvements, New Set Items, bug fixes November 16, 2015 - R158 : New Parallel Worlds, Combat Value System, Enchantment Balancing, New Set Items, New gems, pets, mounts, bugfixes October 15, 2015 - R157 :New Pets and Costumes, New Quest guidance, Gem Sockets for Cloaks, New Female torsos, Radiant Gems are now available for purchase, bugfixes September 23, 2015 - R156 : Balancing Measures, bugfixing, Changes to Lor'tac (community feedback) August 26, 2015 - R155 : Rise of Balor -New region Lor'tac, 50 lvl, new skill system, upgrade cost corrected and lowered July 21, 2015 - R154 : New Benefits to Premium Memberships, Lucky Mount Offer, XP increment in quests for level 24/25, Decreasing the overall difficulty of boss monsters until level 30, bugfixes July 07, 2015 - R153 : New Quickslot for Mounts, changes, bugfixes June 18, 2015 - R152 : Improved Boss Loot, bugfixes June 09, 2015 - R151 : Levels 40 - 45 and tutorial improved, bugfixes May 21, 2015 - R150 : Zahir's shop now sells costumes and emotes, Group Finder Improvements, the last two rows of the locker can now be purchased. May 07, 2015 - R149: In-game Cinema, Delete Characters for Free, bug fixes. April 23, 2015 ' - R148: Bugfixes '''April 08, 2015 ' - R147: In-game Cinema, Increased Stack Sizes, Start of the event Curse of the Black Knights: Rage of Dragan, bug fixes. 'March 19, 2015 ' - R146 : Changes to item enchantments, Daily Challenges adjusted, Quest: Gold Rush 4/4 - reset, bug fixes. 'March 04, 2015 '- R145 : New PvE Rank, 49 New Achievements, Improved Loot Effects Fix Part 1, New requirements to unlock PvP achievements, One-Click Payment (now for all players), Quest completion on high difficulty degree, bug fixes. '''February 12, 2015 - R144 : Improved Loot Effects, New Group Window (group finder, new chat menu function to ignore players), Tone down essences in PVP, Removal of XP elixirs, Removal of Kaboom Explosives, Skill Cool-Down Refactoring, bug fixes January 28, 2015 - R143 : Equipment Selection Improvements, Join PvP-enabled Players on PvE Maps, bugfixes. January 15, 2015 - R142 : New Jesters Trader Zumpe, new currency Gilded Clover , Alternative Idle Animations, New Rules Set: Modification of Talents. 2014 December 16, 2014 - R141: Bugfixes. December 1, 2014 - R140 : Reduced Crafting prices and bugfixes. November 19, 2014 - R139 : Removal of CoT, free auto-pickup currencies, travelling to dungeons for silver, rework of premium membership and workbench, introduction of the Achievements feature, ancient wisdom now buyable, new mounts-pets-cloaks, introduction of map arrow color coding. November 6, 2014 - R138' ': Reworked Swerdfield Pastures, increased stack size of Spirit Stones, completely new little crypt and bugfixes, new set : Jumong's Armor, new pet : The Legendary King's War Horse. (Merged within R138) - R137 : New character Creation (Ethnicities, Hairstyles, Beards,' '''Rotation of Character'), Alternative Attack Sequences for Characters and bug fixes 'October 9, 2014 '- R136: Bot ban wave, introduction of the Jesters (lottery), royal gems added, re-balance of Steam Mechanicus (now is for free) and new experience booster (scroll of insight). '''September 30, 2014 - R135: Kingshill Rework and bugfixes September 10, 2014 '''- R134: New items graphic, loot compare, new portable repair kits, bugfixes, announcement that Steam mechanicus will open for free with R136 (in October) '''August 28, 2014 - R133 : Bugfixes, additional destructive objects, Atlantis quests numbered. August 14, 2014 '''- R132 : Grimford makeover, new game entry, more destructible objects. Quest redesign. ---------- --, ----- R131 : Merged within R132 '''July 23, 2014 - R130: More destructible objects in the Myrdosch region, removal of sealed sites, , client preloading option July 7, 2014 - R129: Click on name in the chat box to whisper, health spheres cannot be clicked on, more variety in hit animations June 19, 2014 - R128: Enable & disable blood effects, enter duels while in a group, balancing of quest, monster distribution changes May 21, 2014 - R126: Graphic update for daily quests, bug fixes. May 7, 2014 - R125: Essences stack to 9999x, relaxed stance in urban areas, bug fixes April 24, 2014 - R124: Blood effects, PvP bugs removed, additional steam mechanicus items, PvP leaderboard updated April 10, 2014 - [http://en.bigpoint.com/drasaonline/board/threads/release-123-patchnotes.26215/ R123 & Bot Banning]: Bug fixes and a mass banning of bottters March 27, 2014 - R122: Quest progress indicator, dynamic adjustable viewpoint in browser, surprise box buffs removed from game March 17, 2014 - R121: Configurable game keys, show/hide chat window and character name, greater graphic options, Moon events have been adjusted so that uniques will be at your character level. February 26, 2014 R120: Mac OS Beta client, Steam Mechanicus Khalys/Mortis shield, 2 week premium bonus for new accounts who have reached level 5, increased drop rate of Fairy Wood in Blackborg, Moon events start on a staggered schedule depending on server. February 12, 2014 - R119: character's display in the inventory animated, Jeweler and Kobold in all urban areas, costumes no longer expire, bug fixes, in Blackborg: decreased monster damage and HP January 30, 2014 - R118: Introduction of the female Steam Mechanicus, new loading screen, redistribution of monsters in some areas, defensive quests can be completed simultaneously for group members January 14, 2014 - R117: Anti kill steal, guild info (change guild name, group status), screenshot using F10 key, female animation change, additional travel stones 2013 December 18, 2013 - R116: New areas in Atlantis, new Unique items, rework of Parallel worlds (Lord of the Dead, Between Worlds, and Weapons of the End of Time are all independent), Ammon's Torso piece added, increased chance of finding lock picks, steam mechanicus minor changes to skills... December 3, 2013 - R115: Mac Thin Client (Alpha) release, teleportation talent learned faster, area name listed while map is open, bug fixes, separate tab for event quests November 13, 2013 - Hotfix R113 : New Steam Mechanicus skill, update stats for Eternal Guardian, potions stack to 99x units in each inventory slot November 6, 2013 - R113: The 4th class, Steam Mechanicus (preview), is released for premium members. October 21, 2013 - R112: Mentor Bonus (lower level characters in one account will gain +200% honor and wisdom to match your highest level character), Parallel World (fragments stack to 999x, teleporting brings you to the atrium) October 1, 2013 - R111: Parallel World (replayable quests, rewards scale to level, reward enchantment values are random), glyph price reduced by half, increase drop rate of legendary items, andermant drop decreases to reflect the relative toughness of the opponent to character, lock pick drop rate doubles, remove exploits. September 19, 2013 - R110: Grizmek offers new mounts including the rainbow unicorn, balance of monster difficulty in Parallel World, Reduced HP for Khalys and Mortis, bug fixes, September 11, 2013 - R109: Parallel Worlds (open for level 30+, monsters adjust to the highest-level player in the group enter Watery Grove through Jarlshofn, atriums for easier group forming), new XP elixir, new Myrdosh quests, Grizmek sells pets August 21, 2013 - R108: New Myrdosch quests, gem box probability now more favorable, stronger chat filter, Blackborg (New Moon location) available from Thabo August 7, 2013 - R107: Level 45 expansion, Myrdosch expansion, new skills and talents, Parallel worlds start in Watery Grave, "Favor of Destiny" and "Destiny's Support" packets, Destructor uniques July 23, 2013 - R106: Rework of item upgrades (introduction of glyphs of power, items in inventory depicted with item level...), new Hero packs, new Surprise chest. July 11, 2013 - R105: Dungeons contain magic, extraordinary, and legendary treasure chests, artifact dealers will now be offering mystery chests with unique items, new level 33 helmet for each archetype. June 27, 2013 - R104: New Interface for jeweler, New beginner pack, Inventory pack, dungeon automatically resets when all players in a group leave. June 11, 2013 - R103: Increased drop rate of enchanted and unique items, new enchantments: "Increased Travel Speed," "Critical Damage" and "All Resistance Value", increased enchantments in 2-handed weapons, cheaper expansion of inventory, new gem box May 29, 2013 - R102: Maintenance and bug fixes May 14, 2013 - R101: Direct repair button at the blacksmith, Ancient Wisdom can no longer be collected beyond the current maximum, characters now completely healed when returning from an arena match May 2, 2013 - R100: Premium accounts, max gem slots at 5, rework PvP matchmaking, consumable price readjustment April 24, 2013 - R099: Gold rebalancing, cash for action, minimap polishing, bug fixes, pets no longer allowed in PvP battles April 11, 2013 - R098 ''': Update security certificate, mini map, remove Herald exploit, remove Rapid Death exploit. '''April 4, 2013 - R096/R097: Maintainance March 21, 2013 - R094/R095: Increased droprate for the quest "Weapons of the End Time" from Mortis. Separate PvP group for level 40, improvement of destroying object confirmation, wating room color decoration. March 14, 2013 - R093: Introduction of a swear filter, paring down of "Über-items," reduced range of attacks by 25%, decreased execuion times for many attacks, tweaking of warrior groups, rework of Honor point distribution. March 5, 2013 - R092: The testing and introduction of "Warrior Groups" on the live servers. February 20, 2013 - R091: The release of Speedy Mounts. Class skills and talents reworked. February 14, 2013 - R090: Increase Honor distribution, arena achievments, introduction of ELO system, new gems "sacred." February 7, 2013 - R089: Major changes to the balance of class skills and talents. January 30, 2013- R088: Arena inactivity disqualification. January 23, 2013 ''' - '''R087: Maintenance Update. Clickable wilderness quest items are now highlighted. January 16, 2013 ''' - '''R086: Maintenance Update. PVP waiting room was released. January 9, 2013 - R085: Maintenance update 2012 December 12, 2012 - R084: Sea of Shadows was released, offering Level 40 players another parallel world and a new boss, Mortis. December 5, 2012 - R083 '''- 6v6 (Storm the Fortress), Zahir with cloak quests '''November 21, 2012 - R081: Armor damage notification, daily quest shuffle November 15, 2012 - R080: Guild MOTD, PvP balancing November 8, 2012 - R078: Speech Bubbles, Cloak of Power, Context Menus (using ctrl.) October 24, 2012 - R077: Multiple bug fixes. October 11, 2012 - R074/R075: Chat Revision Released, Realignment of PvP levels, introduction of Monkey, new foods and blessings September 26, 2012 - R072: Introduction of Eternal Grove, new quests. New in-game menu making it easier to log out or switch characters. New unique items. September 5, 2012 - R070 '''Introduction of Draken, the Event Currency. Also, with Release 70, all items can be dyed. '''August 19. 2012 - R068: Mounts, Daily Quests, discounted prices for 10-packs of pots August 17, 2012 - R066: Multi-Character Accounts. Revamping of items sold by merchants. July 25, 2012 - R064: Jeweler can combine three gems for better gem. Gem removal introduced. July 18, 2012 - R063: Reduction of cool-down time for health and mana potions. Additional Khalys unique weapons released (Parallel) July 12, 2012 - R62: Parallel World expansion. July 4, 2012 - R060: New continent of Atlantis for Levels 35 to 40. Over 100 new quests. Change in maps and quest levels to reflect new area. June 14, 2012 - R058: Books of Knowledge and Knowledge Tree released. 1st Talent: Teleportation, 2d: Town Bank, 3d: 7th equipment slot June 6, 2012 - R057: Hailstone Mountains released with 28 new quests May 29, 2012 - R055: Parallel Worlds for L40 characters replaces some of the hard dungeons May 15, 2012 - R054: Honor Talents released. May 8, 2012 - R053: 15 new Quests April 26, 2012 - R051: Three-part Skills System released. Seven new quests. April 12, 2012 - R049: Nine new quests for level 30-33 players. Crown for 1,000 arena wins March 21, 2012 - R046: Fairy Wand March 11, 2012 - R045: Teleportation expanded. Rebalancing skills. March 7, 2012 - R044: New skills: start of a series of skill releases. February 16, 2012 - R042: Daily Sign-in Bonuses February 2, 2012 - R040: Loxley Caverns, Stonekeep, Foxariffic Burrow of Investigation: 11 new quests. January 18, 2012 - R038: Dyes January 1, 2012 - R036: Tame Dragonspawn available. 2011 December 15, 2011 - R035: New Continent: Norselands, with 48 new quests. Ranger Characters. New Skills System. Solstice Festival December 5, 2011 - R033: Travel Stones November 23, 2011 - R032: Guild and Group Invitations revised, Resistance Command Center quests November 16, 2011 - R031: Crafting quests. Buff Bar to see how long buffs last. November 3, 2011 - R030: Crafting introduced. New PvP ranking system October 27, 2011 - R029: Halloween Special. Four new Silfmoor quests. Add-a-Gem Slot introduced. October 20, 2011 - R028: Capture the Flag introduced, other PvP improvements. October 13, 2011 - R027: Three Rebirth Options introduced, Explosive bombs October 7, 2011 - R026: Introduction of emotes. PvP quests. Guild membership increased from 5 to 50. September 30, 2011 - R025: Guilds introduced. New quests. Trymon's Seal Fragments for new sealed dungeons. Experience Point potions. Fireworks. Rootrock Cavern (level 23-27) released. September 23, 2011 - R024: Arena Point Store Opens. New quests. New Music. September 15, 2011 - R023: Introduction of Spheres of Healing, Friends' List, PvP Statistics, Replacement of Gems in Sockets. Character rebalancing. September 9, 2011 - R022: Kingshill redesigned with new quests. August 31, 2011 - R021: Optional PvP introduced on all servers. PvP divided into level groups (prior to this all players PvPed together). New gems introduced. Reduction of Andermant drops with adding Andermant as a Quest reward. Introduction of Veteran's Pack. August 26, 2011 - R20: Introduction of Balor (the PvP server), Many minor bug fixes. August 19, 2011 - R019: End of closed beta, Release on new continent: Teganswall , Introduction of Unique items, Khalys and Herald join the game, New areas: Fortress Teganswall, Tegans’ Sanctuary, Dragon Caverns, Troll Canyon and the Burning Coast. Introduction of Thin Client to play game, August 3, 2011 - R017: Items can now be upgraded at armory. Major readjustment of characters. July 28, 2011 - R016: New armor and weapons, many bug fixes July 22, 2011 - R015: Introduction of Champion monsters and mini-bosses, Surprise Chests, Locked Chests, and Unique Items. Total rebuild of all quests, Resolving issues with quest items. Starter pack introduced. July 14, 2011 - Hotfix: Readjusting duration time on some effects July 7, 2011 - Patchnotes: Reduced lag fix June 29, 2011 - Patchnotes: Items can now be sold from 2nd bag. Many bug fixes. June 22, 2011 - Patchnote: Buyback introduced, many bug fixes June 14, 2011 - Patchnote: Chat console commands, Minimap now shows more details May 27, 2011 - Patchnotes: Database wipe, Essence redefined, new quests, Minimap introduced. May 18, 2011 - Patchnotes: Character speed, monster damage, potion cool-down adjusted. May 13, 2011 - Patchnotes: Improved landscape. New quests. May 6, 2011 - Patchnotes: Rebalancing, new quests, UI rework April 28, 2011 - Patchnote: Item durability introduced April 20, 2011 - Patchnote: Launch of arena, new quests, rebalance of monsters & mana regeneration & drops April 7, 2011 - Patchnote: Maintainanc, rebalance potion cost, more quests. Category:Guides